Shameful Desires
by VixenOnFire
Summary: Bella and Edward are set to marry in 2 days time, but Jasper is having a hard time with his feelings on the matter. How far will Jasper go to protect Bella's humanity? There are no limits when you're running out of time. Monkey Lovin'Contest O/S 1st place


**Monkey Lovin' Contest Entry - **First Place O/S****

**Story Title:** Shameful Desires

**Authors Name**: VixenonFire

**Beta:** EnglishFreckle

**Word Count:** 6224

**Improv Song Used:** Snake Charmer

**You Tube Link:** youtube. com /watch?v=8yOGyWmKbDQ

**Summary:** Bella and Edward are set to marry in 2 days time, but Jasper is having a hard time with his feelings on the matter. How far will Jasper go to protect Bella's humanity? There are no limits when you're running out of time. Monkey Lovin' Contest entry O/S. Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the rights to these characters, nor the song used as the inspiration for this one shot. Any likeness to another story is coincidental, and not intended. Contains sexual content, mature language; Lemon. Written for the Twimuses Monkey Lovin' Contest 2011.

**Pairing:** Jasper/Bella

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p>He could show her what it was like to love a vampire. He'd been around for countless centuries as opposed to his brother who had never even tasted a woman before. How could there be any certainty that his inexperienced, younger brother wouldn't harm the one person that seemed to tease Jasper's senses and captivate his most private desires? This was the burning question on Jasper's mind as the troubled vampire fled the house in order to escape Edward's mindless chatter emanating from Carlisle's study.<p>

Edward was a fool to think that he could simply waltz into Bella's bedroom and engage her in such an intimate act. Jasper could feel Edward's nervous hesitation spilling across the room at any given moment, yet Edward was still determined to give Bella what she desired despite the doubt in his emotions.

The thought made Jasper ill.

It wasn't the first time that Jasper had craved the touch of Miss Isabella Marie Swan. From the moment Bella graced the halls of Forks High School, Jasper had been enamored with her. It wasn't her blood that called to Jasper, though he'd done his fair share of damage in that department. There was something about Bella that spoke to Jasper and pulled at his desires for her affection. It was as if Bella had cast some sort of spell over him and Jasper was unable to rid himself of the promise of Bella's taste upon his tongue. Even Alice had noticed how different Jasper had been of late. It was hard to keep any secrets from Alice, so of course there was no other choice for Jasper except to come clean about his blasphemous need for Bella. The truth had inspired a feeling of insurmountable guilt the moment Alice became aware of his desires, but then something happened between them that surprised even Jasper.

Alice _agreed_.

Alice understood that Edward was far too impetuous to ever succeed in his attempt to take Bella's innocence. She'd already seen the outcome of Edward's actions. Bella would not survive Edward's affection if she wasn't prepared for the strength she'd so foolishly been dismissing and Jasper could not allow that to happen. Bella had absolutely no idea what Edward was capable of - what _all _vampires were capable of - and she deserved to discover that from someone with experience. Not from a headstrong, lovesick virgin who didn't know the proper way to cater to a human's body. However, Jasper knew, and he would not allow Edward to steal the life of the human who made his lust soar to heights that would put even the most promiscuous man in history to shame.

There was a slight throbbing between Jasper's legs as he trudged through the woods just south of the Cullen home. He could feel the fabric of his jeans tightening over his swollen length with each heavy step, but Jasper was used to this sensation whenever he thought of Bella. That subtle temptress did something to Jasper, even if she was nowhere in sight. Bella made Jasper feel as though he were normal and not the monster that had ripped the life from countless humans and vampires alike. Bella took away his pain with the simplest of smiles, and lit up Jasper's world like he'd never known possible. Jasper wondered for a moment if Bella knew what she was doing to him. Could this irresistible woman comprehend the power she held over his desires, or was she simply playing him? Did she even know?

"God, if I could just have one taste," Jasper mumbled along the breeze. He ripped a branch off of a nearby Oak tree, and hurled it across the river in disgust.

He shouldn't have these feelings for Bella, but they were there nonetheless. With Alice distracted with the countless wedding details she'd insisted upon, Jasper had been living in solitude the past few weeks; just trying to avoid Edward's uncontrollable need to invade his privacy. Jasper had taken to frequenting this very spot in the forest to rid himself of the shameful urges. He would lie against the nearest tree and think of what it would feel like to be inside of Bella. To have her touch his marble skin and release her emotions around him. The thoughts would become so intense that Jasper's hand would act out the sensations as if it were giving him some sort of satisfaction of the event. Yet Jasper knew that nothing would ever quell those urges except Bella herself and now Edward was threatening to extinguish that opportunity once and for all.

The thought of Bella's absence in the world was something that Jasper could not fathom. As long as Bella remained alive, there was still something for Jasper to hold on to. Even if Jasper never knew the touch of her hand or the caress of her lips against his, he would still be honored with Bella's daily presence. Jasper would still be able to view that which he craved every moment of every day. Each time Bella glanced upon him with those sultry, chocolate eyes, a part of Jasper became hers. Each time she wiggled her translucent finger and called him over, Jasper submitted to her will like a snake being called to its master. Bella _had _to know what she was doing. Jasper felt her emotions on more than one occasion; always full of desire mixed with a hint of confusion. Jasper couldn't help how he felt about Bella. The past few years with this strangely compelling woman had caused Jasper become obsessed, and there was no chance of stopping these emotions now even if he wanted to.

Jasper had run out of time.

The wedding was two days away and then Bella would be lost to Jasper forever. By now Alice would have seen his decision, but she hadn't bothered to call. Jasper took that as a sign of good faith as he turned abruptly and set off into the fading light of the stormy afternoon. It was Jasper's greatest hope that Alice would have the good sense to hide her thoughts from Edward.

Twilight gave way to the darkness of the evening hours by the time Jasper arrived on Bella's doorstep. Finding himself to be rather nervous, Jasper shuffled about under the porch awning for a moment, contemplating exactly the right words to say to Bella. Inside the house, Jasper could hear Charlie shouting numerous obscenities at the television; cursing out the Seahawks head coach over yet another bad call. Jasper smiled slightly as he thought about Emmett, and how he'd blackmailed Edward into going to the game tonight as sort of a wedding present. Jasper had of course refused. It was hard enough to be around Edward as it was. Jasper had already run through the Greek Alphabet over a hundred times, every musical adaptation of _Les Miserable, Cats_, and _Phantom of the Opera _even going to the extreme lengths of reciting _High School Musical _quotations just to keep his real thoughts from spilling into reality. Jasper had no interest in furthering Edward's suspicions. It was because of Emmett that Jasper was now in a position to truly discover what was going on with Bella, so he just couldn't help but smile at Charlie's angered comments.

There was a soft music echoing from the upstairs window which Jasper figured was cracked open just in case Edward decided to drop by. Jasper wondered if his sudden appearance here would frighten Bella if he just climbed inside, or if knocking on the door would serve a better purpose.

Like the Southerly gentleman he was, Jasper decided to be polite and knock.

The sounds of footsteps on the stairs startled him. Jasper knew it was Bella. There was no doubt of that at all. However, the determination that had seemed so effortless a few hours ago was now tainted with a swell of confusion. What would he be doing to Edward if he went through with this? Would their relationship ever be the same? Jasper couldn't deny that he wanted Bella, but the thought of potentially tearing them apart didn't sit well with the fair haired vampire. Jasper only wanted to protect Bella from harm. If it meant submitting to his uncontrollable desires in order to accomplish that task, then Jasper would. The thought of anything beyond that was troublesome at best. Now that Jasper could sense her approach, he found himself regretting his decision to come.

Before there could be any chance of escaping the agony of this decision, Bella appeared on the door step; her face almost as confused as Jasper felt. However, the fluxuating emotions did not mirror her expression. Wave after wave of surprise and exhilaration crashed into Jasper, almost forcing him to stagger back from the power of the invisible emotion. Bella was dressed in a tight, purple tank top with matching pajama pants that amplified the curves of her body and set off those chocolate eyes in such a way that a sudden pang of arousal coursed through Jasper's body. Jasper tried to wade through the streams of continuous emotion flowing between them, but it was too hard to maintain any concentration.

"Jasper? Is something wrong?" Bella asked, her face now twisting in horror.

Bella's emotions changed almost instantly, settling into something more along the lines of worry which helped ease some of Jasper's tension. Bella was always worried that some kind of danger would come along to destroy her new found life with Edward. If only Bella knew that the one human experience she craved above all else would be the reason for her demise, she might not be as excited for the upcoming wedding night with Edward Cullen as she was now.

"No darlin'. I just came to see if you were all right since Edward is off with Emmett this evenin'."

Bella smiled, causing Jasper to swallow hard and beat down the flames of desire rising in his chest. The smile seemed to touch Bella's eyes with the most delicate of traces, settting her porcelain skin aglow. It was the smile that Jasper had fallen for. The smile that had entranced him completely, enticed his urges, and beckoned him towards her time after time. Jasper could feel it now; like a marionette whose strings were being yanked forward by a master puppeteer.

"Everything is good here, but thanks for coming to check on me." Bella lowered her voice as she spoke. Jasper noted the subtle difference. "I appreciate it, Jasper."

Her voice enveloped Jasper like a warm blanket on a summer's day. There was nothing quite like hearing his name fall from Bella's lips. It was soft, compelling and entirely seductive though she had not really intended it to be that way. Or _had_ she? Jasper didn't care. He only knew that once again the snake was submitting to the gentle lullaby of a captivating song; Bella's song.

The only problem was- Jasper didn't know what to do next.

"Anytime, Bella." His words tumbled out as equally as soft, but the call of a silent heart was begging for more. "I guess I should get goin' then."

Jasper kicked himself internally. What was he _doing_? He'd come here to tell Bella the truth and now he was turning away from her like some cowardly lion who couldn't face rejection. But what choice did he have? If Jasper went through with his plan, things might not ever be the same. Maybe Jasper could coach Edward on the mortality rate of human beings. Maybe Jasper could stop Edward from attempting to indulge himself in the wants and needs of human satisfaction. Maybe Alice had been wrong. It had happened before. Nevertheless, Jasper headed back down the path with a wave of his hand. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Bella, and the thought of using his gift to force Bella into wanting him in return was utterly repulsive to Jasper.

"Jasper….wait," Bella mumbled from the doorway.

Instantly, Jasper halted. He would always do as Bella asked. When it came to this human beauty, Jasper had no control over his own desires. A mistake had been made with those desires before, forcing Jasper to make a solid promise that day: no harm would ever befall the fragile girl named Bella ever again. Jasper had been so wrapped up in his confused state of emotion the day of Bella's party, he'd thought that it was her blood taunting the monster to surface. Like a fool, the monster had tried to go after that blood which subsequently ended with the family having to move from Forks. However, it wasn't her blood that Jasper craved. It was _Bella_. The time he'd spent away from Foks had almost driven Jasper mad.

Jasper turned around and smiled softly, despite the disappointment. "Yes?"

"Since you're here, would you mind doing me a little favor?"

He nodded, and watched the planes of her chest rise and fall in satisfaction. Bella smiled another one of those eye touching grins and sauntered over to the Mercedes Guardian that sat parked on the driveway next to the Cruiser. Jasper followed cautiously behind her, just admiring the way the skimpy clothes sat flush against her backside.

"As much as I love being imprisoned in a tank, do you think you could talk to Edward about getting me something a little less ostentatious?"

Jasper laughed. The sound seemed to light a fire in Bella's eyes. Hearing her heart race for a fraction of a passing moment silently pleased Jasper.

"I don't think Edward will listen to me, but I will pass on the message."

"Good. I know he wants to protect me, but he goes really over the top sometimes. Do you ever do things like this to Alice?"

"No." Jasper shook his head. "Alice can take care of herself. She was a vampire long before I met her."

"Well I can take care of myself as well. I don't need all this!" Bella motioned to the obtuse automobile in the driveway. Jasper had to laugh again.

"He just wants to look after you, darlin'. I would do the same if you and I were together."

Clenching his eyes closed, Jasper froze in place. _God, what have I done, _he thought. It was like there was just no control over anything in his body when Bella was close by. He half-heartedly wished that the words would go unnoticed by Bella, but they didn't.

"Really?" Bella grinned in return.

Jasper opened his eyes.

The look caught him by surprise, forcing Jasper to clear his throat before continuing; the words rushing out like they had a mind of their own, "You are worthy of protection, Bella. Of course I would do anythin' to ensure that."

Bella turned away and Jasper lost sight of her eyes, but the emotions could still be felt pouring across the open space between them. They pummelled into Jasper like a ton of bricks. This time he _did _stumble back from the sheer force of her desire. His hand gripped the railing along the porch steps, but before Jasper had a chance to recover, he was immediately met with yet another ripple of urgency. The emotions sank their teeth into Jasper's mind, flowing effortlessly through his body until they came to rest between his granite legs once again. Only this time, it wasn't _Jasper's _desire that was causing his erection to surface.

It was _hers_.

"Jasper," she spoke softly, with her back still facing him. Jasper tried his best to adjust the bulging wad of denim in case Bella turned around. He didn't want her to be embarrassed, and more truthfully Jasper could do without that as well. "I need to know something. Will you take a walk with me? I don't want my Dad overhearing."

"Of course, Ma'am."

Walking over to where Bella stood, Jasper slipped off his Armani jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders to protect the frail human goddess from the chill of the evening. Bella shuddered at his touch, but it was not a reaction that stemmed from any sort of repulsion. Jasper could feel Bella's desire for him building. At least he _hoped _that it was directed towards him.

Jasper's groin protested with urgency.

They walked in silence past the endless row of spruce that lined the street until Bella turned down a path that led into the forest. Jasper stayed by her side, just following her lead, and struggling to keep his own urges at bay. Bella's scent was so overwhelming now that Jasper was next to her. The smell of fresh strawberries and cream; a scent that made venom pool in Jasper's mouth and compelled his muscles to reach out for one small touch. Bella wasn't even doing a thing, and yet she still held a sense of power over Jasper. Whatever voodoo Bella had worked upon him was something that was stronger than any other desire he'd ever felt.

Bella came to a stop in a small clearing that was surrounded by columns of giant pine trees which blocked Jasper's keen sense of vision in every direction. Above them, the canopy was drenched in a thick layer of rain that Jasper hadn't even felt on their journey to this place. However, now that he stopped to listen to the sounds around them, Jasper could clearly hear the distant rumbles of thunder and the torrential downpour that must have started at some point since their entrance to the secluded hideaway.

There was a slight shimmer to Bella's damp hair that clung to her face in such a way that she looked more beautiful than Jasper had ever realized. The Armani jacket had done nothing to protect Bella from the elements, and since she'd not even bothered to zip it up, the rain had soaked through her shirt; distinctly outlining a pair of chilled breasts through the thin lining that barely covered them. Another wave of arousal coursed through Jasper's thighs, causing an odd longing for the ability to blush; a feat that was impossible. He knew that his swollen need was clearly visible to Bella now, but she wasn't looking away in embarrassment as expected. In fact, Bella seemed to be more attuned to him than ever.

"I need to ask you something about Edward," Bella said, much to Jasper's disappointment. "Do you think that he's strong enough to not kill me if we…"

Bella trailed off, and Jasper stared at her in disbelief. Had she really brought him out here to ask about sex with _Edward_? Jasper had no reason to be angry at the thought, but he was. Maybe Bella didn't really feel for him the way that Jasper wanted her to. Well, if honesty was what Bella wanted, then Jasper would have to find the determination to give her exactly that.

"In all honesty, I don't think so."

He kept it simple.

Bella nodded, biting down on her lip as she finally looked away. Jasper took the opportunity to blur to her side. This was the only chance he was going to get.

"Bella, I know you love Edward, but your first time should be with someone who knows their limits. Edward has never been with another, but _I _have. I couldn't bear it if somethin' happened to you."

There. He'd said it. Now the ball was in Bella's court.

"What are you saying, Jas?"

Jasper took a deep breath, and laced their fingers together. The heat from Bella's skin seemed to penetrate his stone heart. For a moment Jasper felt as though that heart had burst to life. Though the feat was just as impossible as blushing, Bella made him feel more alive than anyone Jasper had ever met. If Bella was having her own set of doubts about dear Edward, then Jasper needed to give her some sort of a chance at survival. He needed to let Bella feel what it was like to have a vampire inside of her, to know when enough was enough; to understand the sheer force of a vampire's strength.

Jasper knew he could control himself enough to give her that.

"_Use_ me, Bella. Make love to me so that you're ready to love _him_."

His words hung in the air without thought of consequence or rejection. They had spilled from Jasper's lips like they had meant to be spoken. Not even the ominous thunder that surrounded them held any hope of drowning out that truth.

"Jas, no. No, I can't," Bella replied. She pulled her shaky hand free from Jasper's touch, but he caught the fragile wrist at the last second, placing a gentle kiss along the thrum of her pulse. Under his lips, Bella's heartbeat galloped tenfold, and once again Jasper's longing began to envelope him.

"Please… please," he whispered against her skin. "No one has to know."

"_Edward _will know, or have you forgotten he can read minds? And what about Alice?"

Jasper hadn't forgotten. He just didn't care. Alice already knew of these desires, and Edward might actually be thankful that he'd prepared Bella for what was to come. Jasper wasn't trying to wedge a line between them, he just needed to love Bella in a way that no one else could.

"Bella, I promise you that this is just tonight. It's just us. I know you want this as much as I do. I can _feel _it."

Jasper leaned against Bella, backing her up into the tree that sat nestled conveniently behind them. He heard a groan leave Bella's mouth as the length of his hard desire brushed against her lucious thigh, followed by the onslaught of Bella's own arousal.

"I _do_ want you, Jasper," Bella panted through her shaky words. "I've been toying with you for weeks now, just trying to get the message across. I've never been with anyone before, and I _do _love Edward, but there is something about you that I can't help but want too."

A low growl erupted from Jasper's chest. It was not one of rage, instead one of lust that was simply overtaking him.

"You can have me… all of me. I am yours to do play with, darlin'. Let me show you how much I need you."

Bella pushed away, and against his better instincts, Jasper let her go. Even though Bella had already confesed to her desires, Jasper was not going to force Bella to do anything that she didn't want to do. Jasper feared Bella was about to leave, but as he raised his head to meet her eyes, Jasper saw her slip the Armani jacket from her shoulders.

Swallowing the well of venom in his mouth, Jasper just stared in amazement as one by one, articles of clothing fell to the forest floor, creating a blanket of sorts upon the ground. Even through the darkness, Jasper could see the outlines of Bella's naked body. She was just as he'd pictured her to be: firm, supple, entirely seductive. Bella's nipples were chilled from the rain and stood out against the pale backdrop of her skin. Jasper's shaft twitched and hardened even further with the promise of his tongue against her flesh. It was begging to be released from its prison, screaming to be freed from the bothersome fabric that held it captive. Bella had no knowledge of how utterly beautiful she truly was. It was now up to Jasper to give her a sense of that beauty. He couldn't bear to cast his gaze elsewhere.

"Don't be shy, Bella. You're beautiful, just as I've always known you were," Jasper whispered, taking a slow step towards her.

His jeans protested with every slight movement. Jasper would tear them off himself if he could, but this was not about taking Bella in a moment of heated passion. This was about showing her the gentle caress of a powerful monster, teaching her what to expect when she finally did succumb to Edward. Maybe Jasper did feel something more than protectiveness over Bella, but if he could have just this one night, he would never bother anyone about it again. Jasper couldn't hurt Edward like that; though he knew this wasn't going to sit well with Edward Cullen.

Jasper shook away the concern.

"I'm just feeling very vulnerable right now," Bella whispered in return.

Jasper could feel that, but the need spilling from Bella was more powerful than any embarrassment she possessed. The sense of her unrelenting arousal, combined with his own, was taking Jasper over the edge. He so badly wanted to project the instense emotions to Bella, but there could be no tainting of this moment. Instead, Jasper simply glided up to Bella, and placed his frigid hands against her bare shoulders.

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

Bringing his lips flush against hers, Jasper was instantly filled with so many sensations that he couldn't distinguish one from the other. Everything that Jasper had ever wanted was resting under his fingertips. With each pass of Bella's soft, tantalizing lips came a new emotion; a new experience. Jasper wanted Bella in every possible way he could have her.

A granite caress traveled gently down Bella's sides, just lingering around all the parts of her body that Jasper had envisioned time and time again. Each time he passed over Bella's hips, she moaned into his mouth, further fueling Jasper's entrapped erection. An erratic heartbeat was clambering in Bella's chest, beating so loudly that Jasper was sure Bella could hear it herself, but she didn't seem to notice. Bella's tongue swept into his mouth, and Jasper drew back his teeth so as not to accidentally get a taste of blood and cause an even bigger issue than they had now. Jasper's tongue reacted to hers with a long caress, igniting spasms of painful ecstasy between his thighs that rippled through the tight space, flowing directly into Bella's shaking body.

Jasper paused for a brief moment, feeling Bella's fingers pop the button on his jeans, then moaned loudly once those fingers traveled over his distended length. Bella instantly met his lips again, her tongue moving with more urgency than before. She was massaging his groin with fervent strokes that sent sparks of pleasure radiating through Jasper's body, and he quickly wriggled out of the denim.

The moment his length was free of its surroundings, Jasper let out a growl of relief. Much to Jasper's surprise, he found Bella dropping to her knees in front of him. He staggered back against the tree, closing his eyes as Bella took him into her warm mouth. Swells of unadulterated bliss shot through Jasper like a bullet from a gun, and he carefully grabbed a fistful of Bella's hair. She began with small strokes of her mouth, then accompanied the immense pleasure with the titillating thrill of her fingertips against Jasper's shaft. A moment later Bella's own desires crept into Jasper once again, causing Jasper to groan as his cock begged for release.

"_God_, Bella.. Yes.. _Yes_… "

The words seemed to entice Bella's movements, and she drew the fully engorged shaft deeper into her mouth. Jasper felt his tip press against her throat, followed by the moaning vibrations as Bella's tongue ran down his elongated length. Jasper was close to the edge, and she'd only just begun.

Jasper had to get control of himself; needing Bella to feel the same sense of pleasure she was giving to him.

With a painful cry, Jasper reached down and cupped Bella's face. "Bella, stop."

She looked up to him with a sense of rejection in her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jasper just smiled, and pulled Bella to her feet.

"You're doin' everythin' right, Bella. I just want this to be about you. It's always been about you for me. Always."

With a careful swooping motion, Jasper gathered Bella in a tender embrace; placing gentle kisses along her shoulder blades, and collarbone. Jasper felt the touch of fingers running down the back of his neck which instantly overwhelmed him with an urgent need once again. After setting Bella down on the clothes that were scattered on the damp ground, and making sure his breathtaking angel was comfortable, Jasper began to indulge in his inner most desires.

His tongue swept across her left breast with such a slow, gentle grace that Bella arched her back in response. Jasper smiled against the translucent skin, and carefully bit down on Bella's hard nipple with a soft pressure; nothing that would cause harm or discomfort. A chilled tongue flicked against Bella's flesh lower and lower each time it circled around, until finally Jasper's face came to rest between Bella's thighs. He glanced up once to meet those chocolate eyes, asking for permission as any honorable man would, but Bella was completely lost in her own overwhelming pleasure. Jasper took that as a sign that Bella was ready for him, and parted her thighs with a tender caress. Lowering his head, Jasper placed two feather light kisses on the inside of her right thigh, then allowed his tongue to glide across Bella's skin until he met with her tight, wet, center.

The taste exploded in Jasper's mouth like fireworks, sending more spasms of electricity through his fully erect shaft. It was unlike anything he'd ever encountered, and Jasper wanted more. To Jasper, the taste was indescribable, and so captivating that he found himself in uncharted territory. Jasper began to think about the loss of this taste, and how he was ever going to allow Bella to be with Edward after this.

Suddenly Bella cried out his name in an unyielding fit of ecstasy as Jasper's tongue parted her wet slit and brushed across her hard flesh. The thought of Edward with Bella left him entirely. All that mattered was the here and now, and Jasper wanted Bella to have as much pleasure from him as she could handle.

Running a frigid line of marble down the folds of her slit, Jasper placed his finger deep inside of Bella; hips bucking beneath him in response. Bella's eyes had rolled slightly back, and she was gripping at the ground for dear life. Jasper was pleased with his efforts, and began to stroke Bella from the inside out. He felt the soft pressure of a foot sliding up his leg, but Jasper continued to tease Bella with his tongue and fingers until finally her cries of utter pleasure forced Jasper to move his body and join with hers.

"Make love to me Jasper… please.. I _need _you."

Jasper entered her gently, knowing that it would cause Bella a momentary uncomfortable sensation. Bella simply threw her arms around him, and crushed their lips together. Suddenly Bella's hips were thrusting upwards, bringing Jasper inside of her even further; reaching all the spots that Jasper knew would send Bella into complete euphoria. Every time Bella moved, Jasper moved with her. Every time Bella moaned, Jasper echoed a response. They were swaying together in the most intimate of embraces, and Jasper could not get enough. His thirst for this temptress was utterly consuming him. Their movements had started out so soft and subtle, but had now turned savage in nature as Jasper flipped them over, and looked up into Bella's lustful gaze.

Now that Bella was on top of Jasper, he was taken back with how beautiful she really was.

Lightning began to flash around them, and the trees that had so willingly kept them dry, had given way to the rain that poured down from the heavens. Neither of them stopped. With every flash came a vision of beauty for Jasper; something he never thought would ever belong to him. Bella's dark hair spilled across her shoulders, and in the glow of the lightning, Bella looked more like an angel than anything else. Her body was stroking Jasper's cock over and over, as if it had been born to do so. Jasper gripped Bella's thighs in response, joining in on her movement.

"Don't stop… _please _don't stop…" Jasper moaned, his head falling back against a brittle log.

"Never," Bella panted. "I want you.. Always."

_Always_? Jasper took a moment to think about that, but the erotic sensation of Bella's center tightening around him was too much. Letting out a growl of complete and utter ecstasy, Jasper thrust up into Bella's body; hands searching for her breasts. They were moving together again with such an immense need that Jasper knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Jasper allowed his hands to dance around Bella's nipples, cupping her breasts as she rode out her bliss on top of him. For someone who had never had sex before, Bella certainly knew quite a bit about taking care of his needs.

"Bella…Oh God.. _Fuck_ yes…"

Bella flashed a smile, then suddenly began grinding her hips against Jasper; each pass causing her warm body to tighten around Jasper's aching need. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Jesus Christ, Bella."

Jasper dropped his hands, and tore at the ground beneath him; searching for anything that would divert his vampire strength from lashing out at Bella in a moment of extreme erotica. Bella didn't seem to care. She was urging Jasper to release with her, to cum simultaneously; using that warm, inviting body as the tool for the job.

"Jasper.. _Jasper!_" Bella moaned out while she continued to move up and down.

The sound of his name sent Jasper into a frenzy, and he bolted upright, pinning Bella's hands to her side; sliding his cock up into her faster and as hard as he could without hurting her. Bella simple rode out the sensations; just curled up on Jasper's lap, kissing him as she remained at his mercy. The emotions were too much for Jasper to contain. He could feel them pricking at his insides; their lust, their want. They were both so close, and with one gentle bump against Bella's clit, an orgasm burst to the surface, swallowing Jasper whole.

He was Bella's willing subject once again. Everything that her body did, Jasper's body mirrored in return. Bella was the snake charmer, and Jasper was the snake who would follow her lullaby wherever it might lead him. And right now, it was leading Jasper to his release.

"Let it out Bella. _Fuck yes_! Take me! Take _all _of me. I'm yours, Bella. I'm yours."

Jasper fell back against the ground once again as his release overtook any other senses. He felt Bella's orgasm ripple down his shaft, vibrating Jasper to his very core, and he responded with an orgasm just as intense. Bursting from the tip, Jasper spilled into Bella with an incomprehensible force that surprised them both. Tremors rocked their bodies, and the entire world seemed to fall away from Jasper's mind. He'd finally had a taste of Isabella Swan; a taste Jasper wasn't sure he would _ever _be able to give up.

"That was incredible," Bella breathed out in an unsteady rhythm as she collapsed against Jasper's chest. Jasper was having trouble even locating his voice. Bella had possessed him in every way, and now that they were cuddled up together, Jasper didn't want to let her go. However, Jasper had done what he came here to do. He had accomplished what Edward could not, and prepared Bella for what the experience would be like.

The rest was up to Bella.

"You're freezin'," Jasper whispered, throwing his now tattered jacket across Bella's trembling body.

"I'm not cold," she answered. "I don't know why I'm shivering. I guess I didn't expect it to be like that."

"It was your first time, Darlin'."

"Will it be the last time?" She asked. It was a thought that Jasper didn't want to entertain.

"I don't know what the future holds for us, Bella. I just know that right now, I'd love nothin' more than to spend the night with you."

Tomorrow, Jasper knew that he'd have to face both Alice and Edward. Tomorrow he would be parted from Bella with no idea of how long that separation would last. The only thing that Jasper knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, was that he was not willing to give this up. Bella may have some sort of power of him, but it didn't matter. Jasper knew now that Bella felt the same as he did. Tonight was theirs, tomorrow was another matter entirely.

However, that was tomorrow, and the future can always change.


End file.
